Meeting the Winchesters
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: Part of my Fight the Good Fight verse. The first times some of the hunters meet the Winchesters. Bobby & Joshua so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Next in my 'Fight the Good Fight' 'verse. **

Bobby Singer stood on his front porch as he watched a black car park in front of his home in South Dakota. He'd been expecting this guy-John Winchester-to show up any minute now. Bobby had received a call from Pastor Jim Murphy, telling him he had a new hunter who needed some help.

The loud engine cut off and a man with brown eyes and dark hair climbed out of the driver's seat. He gave a quick nod to Bobby before walking around to the passenger seat and opening the door. A little blond kid got out and followed his dad to the backseat.

Jim had warned Bobby that Winchester had kids, but he hadn't told him how old they were. Bobby was expecting older kids who could halfway take care of themselves, not a toddler and a kid barely past his knees.

"Winchester?" Bobby called out, half hoping this was just some family lost and in need of directions.

John nodded as he carried the toddler up the porch steps, the blond kid one step behind him. "John. You Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah," he replied, readjusting his ball cap, "Come on in," The older hunter led the trio of Winchesters into his house and to the kitchen. After offering John some coffee, which the man gladly accepted and unknowingly passed Bobby's test of holy water, Bobby suggested the boys leave the room. "It probably ain't a good idea for them to be listening to our conversation."

The young man hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. John gave the blond kid the small toddler and said, "Dean, go play in the other room with Sammy okay? Don't touch any of Mr. Singer's things, though. Can you do that for Daddy?"

Dean nodded and barely struggled to carry the small child into the other room.

"Can I ask you what the hell you think you're doing?" Bobby hissed quietly when Dean had left. "You can't bring kids into this line of work!"

John sent him a glare, "Like I told Jim, I'm not letting my boys go-"

"Then don't. Find yourself a house and stay there. Murphy says you're still new to this, get out while you still can. Let your boys have a normal life-"

"Normal? You call what happened to my Mary _normal_?" John half shouted, but with a glance over his shoulder to the doorway he lowered his voice. "Dean caught a glimpse of his mother _burning_ on the c-ceilng. He won't talk at all. Our lives aren't normal and they never will be thanks to whatever happened to my wife."

Bobby scrubbed a hand over his unshaved face, "Listen, Winchester, I'm just warning ya' here. When you get into this lifestyle, there is no turning back. You think long and hard about what you want to do to yourself and those two boys. This is dangerous stuff. Witches, Wendigos, werewolves, vampires, demons, shape-shifters, and everything else in the dark. Some of this stuff you can't just...un-see. There are some gruesome things in this world."

There was a short pause before John said, "Jim said you lost your wife, too. Tell me, Singer, would you have chosen a different path?"

No, he wouldn't of. But then again Bobby didn't have two sons and he never would. Bobby didn't answer thanks to a five year old Dean rushing into the room and tugging on his father's arm.

"What is it, Ace?" John asked patiently, knowing he would receive no verbal response. Dean pointed to the other room and John stood up, facing Bobby, "I made my decision, Singer. I'm not changing it, either. Not until that thing is gone." With that said, John picked up his son and left the room.

"You'll be huntin' long after that, John." Bobby sighed. He knew it would never stop with whatever killed Mary Winchester, it never did. People became hunters out of revenge but when they finally got said revenge, they could never seem to stop hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

**So after Bobby's version I had a thought for how other hunters met the Winchesters.**

Joshua Brown considered himself to be a calm man. He rarely blew up on people and could control his temper.

Except for when it came to John Winchester. The man was a fine piece of work that was for sure. The guy left his _kids_ in a motel room that a homeless man wouldn't even sleep in. He watched as Dean, fourteen, packed his things up into a duffel bag with a few holes in it. Next to the duffel sat ten year old Sammy, his duffel sitting on the floor and in worse shape than Dean's.

When John had gone to Bobby's to help with a hunt, he'd called Joshua to pick up his sons. He was only an hour away and was very willing to drive a few more hours to get the boys to South Dakota.

Joshua had been quite disgusted when he came upon the Last Night Motel. The place was falling apart and full of creepers. The kitchen was missing a stove, looking as if someone had walked right in and stolen it. There was one small bed across from a TV that had been smashed in. When Joshua had asked Dean what'd happened the teen replied, "It was like that when we got here." and shrugged.

Once Dean had packed up a couple guns, one that had been hidden in the microwave while the other had been in a drawer of the nightstand, Joshua ushered the boys out quickly. He'd been hunting for two years now and had know the Winchesters for a year and a half but he already considered Dean and Sam family.

He'd been on the trail of a werewolf in Chicago when he ran into John Winchester...literaly. The two had collided when Joshua had been running down the street upon hearing a high pitched scream.

"Watch it!" John shouted, getting to his feet and running towards the scream. He had a gun out and not far behind him was a kid with dark hair, also armed. Joshua caught up to them adn was preparing to tell them they had no idea what they were dealing with when John shot the werewolf, preying on some girl, straight in the heart with what Joshua realized was silver.

"Hunters?" Joshua guessed, earning quick nods from the two others.

"I'm John, this is Dean." John said as he and the kid went to help the girl. Not that any help was needed, the girl was dead. "Damn it." John cursed loudly. "I guess we can just leave the bodies here," he said reluctantly, "No use burning them, someone's bound to have heard the shot."

As if on cue Police sirens wailed through out the night.

"I'm Joshua," Joshua later introduced himself as he bought the two hunters a late night dinner. Hunters never passed up free food as long as they kept their eyes on the buyer.

"Dad," Dean said quietly, "We need to get back to Sammy-"

"He'll be fine, Dean." John returned, shooting a hard glance at Joshua. He couldn't quite place the emotion behind it at the time, but he later discovered that the oldest Winchesters had a strong protective streak over the young boy. "We'll be home in a couple hours, he can hold on until then."

After doing several hunts with John and Dean over the next few months, the Winchesters soon found their place in Joshua's heart...not that he'd ever admit it. He was a tough hunter, after all.

Which was why he found it heartbreaking to see Sammy and Dean in such horrible places, all because their father wouldn't pay for a better motel room. On the way to Bobby's Joshua made sure to stop a few times to buy the boys candy, junk food, magazines, and even a couple books. He would also be having a few words with John the next time he saw him.


End file.
